


Malfunction affection

by Ash2000z



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Gadget experiences a power shortage within him. It caused him to not only misbehave but act out of order. His emotions are scrambled. His personality becomes out of wack.





	1. Gadget's accident

The sun outside was beating down. It was the worst kind of heat ever. Gadget felt himself becoming over heated. He waved his fan back and forth. "Phew penny I'm really smoking, pass me my cup of water please." Penny got up and grabbed his cup off the table. She gave it to him. "There you are." She said smiling at him. "Whoops!" The cup slipped from her hands. It fell on him, the glass broke. And water splashed all over him. Gadget was soaked his clothes were wet and dripping. Smoke formed from his jacket. It nearly covered the room up. Lighting of sparks started to show too. "Wowsers!" He said as his head spun around and around. It popped off his body and landed in penny's hands. "Oh no uncle Gadget are you alright?'' She held his head. Suddenly he opened his eyes and gave off a smile. "Place my head back on my body penny." He said. Penny went over to do so. She placed his head on his neck. Screwing it back on in place. Gadget patted his body down on all the burnt damage spots on his coat. "I'm gonna go find chief quimby for my next assignment." He said. 

Gadget left out the front door. A worried penny followed him. "Uncle gadget wait!" Grabbing his jacket from the back. "Huh, Penny!" He stopped walking and stood still. Gadget face was a love struck expression. Penny walked infront of him. She looked at him, in a very concerned way. "Who are you falling for your eyes are in the shape of hearts." She said. Gadget trance nearly faded bit only for a minute. "Quimby, chief Quimby, what a man." Gadget let out a sigh. "what that's unusual." Penny said. He smiled at her and started to leave again. " Penny I've gotta go I got a important mission waiting on me."


	2. important plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadget schedules a date with Quimby. Penny spies on them with her smart watch. Brain tries to keep gadget from getting injured again.

As gadget walked down the street he began to see a short man. Once he got closer he noticed it was the chief. He was hiding behind a mailbox. Quimby came out from hiding and quickly handed over a note to gadget. Gadget took it, and released one of his arm gadgets to grab him too. Quimby was now pushed against his side in somewhat of a hug. "Gadget what are you doing, put me down the note is gonna explode soon!" He gave off a scared expression. Gadget smiled, and throw the note into a garbage can. It wasn't close to them, not at all. And eventually the note exploded. "Chief quimby we have new plans I wanna discuss." Quimby stared at him in silence. "Let's go out to eat sir not now, later on." Quimby swallowed unsurely and nodded his head. "Alright Gadget I'll meet up with you tonight." He fell to the ground. Gadget dropped him out of his arms. "You will excellent!" He said. Gadget walked himself away from Quimby and went in another direction.  
Penny was looking out on a nearby wall of a building across the street. "I see he's planing something I hope it isn't any trouble." She gazed at her uncle as he walked down the street. He danced in singed. 


	3. Gadget got dance fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadget begans to dance. As he makes his way home. Once there he eventually goes to find more clothes. But is once again distracted by his date plans. It causes him to dance. Brain and penny finds out Chief Quimby is in trouble apon communicating together.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm I'm going on a date." Inspector gadget walked himself in the direction to his house. He kept going until he made himself to his front door. Apon Opening his door he met eyes with brain. Who looked at him worried. Gadget pay him no mind and walked himself upstairs. Brain closed the front door. Penny wasn't home she went to go see Quimby. To discuss what happened to her uncle's gadgets.  
Meanwhile at home gadget was practicing his dancing. He grabbed himself a pillow. And danced himself in his room. Brain made his way into gadget's bedroom. He saw him dancing and watched eagerly. "Ah brain will you be willing to dance with me?" He grabbed brain by one of his legs. Pulling him close to him in a dancing position. "This is rather lovely isn't it boy maybe my date might end with a good dance." Brain swallowed nervously and shuddered in terror. "Uh oh!" He attempted to get himself free from gadget's hold. "Brain what are ya doing?" He asked he gazed at him with a smile. "Roof?" Replying back Gadget didn't quite understand him. Gadget dropped brain carelessly on the floor. And walked to his closet and searched for a suit. Brain ran downstairs and grabbed his communicator. He called penny, she answered. "Brain I've found chief quimby but here's the bad part he was taken by mad agents!" Brain started to look terrified. She turned off his communicator. Brain's went off too. He left from the living room and opened the front door. He Left out in a hurry, and closed the door behind him. Gadget was left in the house alone. He was still looking through his closet. Until, he found himself with a nice enough outfit. Gadget took out a suit that matched his bed covers. It was a nice dark brown color.


	4. Chief Quimby is in Dr claw's control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny catches claw in his scheme. She finds out while sneaking around. Penny eventually end up having to follow him.

"Now this is just perfect, this diguse might be good enough to fool gadget." He gave off a evil laugh. So did a cat the mad cat. Penny watched from a far away distance. "Uh oh I'm too late poor chief quimby." Penny ran out of Dr. Claw's lab. She headed for a taxi and got a ride. Penny arrived back home fast. As soon as she opened the door she noticed no one was at home. Her uncle Gadget was gone. Once again Penny used her smart watch to call brain. He answered but he looked worried. "Brain we have a problem, chief quimby body is taken over by Dr.claw!" Brain shuck in terror as he continued to follow gadget. He put pointed his camera at him suddenly. Gadget seem to be heading for a restaurant. "You should stay with him until claw arrives until then, I'll work out a plan." Penny hung up her watch and walked herself upstairs. She went inside her room and turned on the light. Next she grabbed a book that specialized in science. Penny sat on her bed and began to search through it. The front door came open. Penny overheard it, she got up and hid under her bed. However she had her book still in her hands. Footsteps were heard as the steps got closer. "Oh no." She whispered. 


End file.
